Someone To Hold Me
by A.Wyatt
Summary: Jackson Whitmore is a lonely teenager trying to prove himself. He needs to be the best, for his lacrosse team, his girl, and his parents.  Derek Hale is a lonely man with no family left, and he's looking to get revenge, and maybe find someone new to love.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Whitmore walked to his locker with nothing on but a soft white towel around his waist. He opened his locker grabbed his deodorant and thought about the scratch on his neck while he slid the stick beneath his arms.

'_That Derek guy is a fucking toolbag,'_ he thought. His spine stiffened as he imaged Derek. He couldn't admit it to himself but Derek scared him. He didn't know if it was the fact that Derek was taller and more muscular, or if it was his magnetic stare but something about Derek made him terrified. He tossed his deodorant into his locker and slammed the door shut a little harder than was necessary. He'd been having a bad day today, mostly because he couldn't shake these feelings of helplessness he'd been having.

Last night while renting _The Notebook_ (again) for Lydia he'd been attacked by Something. Something that had killed the guy working in the store, and Something that had almost killed him. That Something scared him more than even Derek did.

He turned to his right and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He felt his stomach clench, as if it were swallowing itself and his throat followed suit. The eyes were coming closer and he found it hard to breathe as the Something from last night came closer toward him. He backed away slowly, but his feet had become heavy with fear. He took one last breath before the eyes pushed through the steam, ready to take his life.

Instead of the Something, a human shape came out of the steam; it was just one of the guys from the team wearing light-up headphones. He sighed, all of his fear departing with the exhalation of humid air.

'_What a stupid fucking pair of headphones'_ he thought to himself. He turned around to leave when he saw Derek standing right in front of him. He felt his body jump back and his back slam against his locker.

"I-I don't know where Scott is," he heard himself say. He could feel his scrotum tightening as if his balls were trying to get back inside his body. The scratch on the back of his neck started to sting.

"I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for you," Derek said, his crystal eyes staring through him. Derek moved toward him and he could feel himself push back against the locker, as if there were any way for him to escape. If Derek wanted him he knew he could have him; he wasn't even sure what that meant exactly, but he could feel in the tightness of his stomach that it was true.

"Wh-why me? I-I didn't do anything."

"No, but you saw something. Didn't you?" Derek growled, moving even closer. He could feel that there was something powerful about Derek. He was a man, and more man than anyone he'd ever met before. It was the heavy brow, the subtle stubble, the broad, masculine shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that it was some sort of hallucination, but when he opened them he was still face to face with Derek.

"No, I didn't see anything," he said.

"What was it? An animal, a mountain lion?" Derek moved closer still. He was now close enough that Jackson could smell his cologne, and something more. There was something more to Jackson and he could smell it; the smell made him more afraid than he'd been before.

"I didn't see anything. I swear I-I'm not lying," he said. He hadn't actually seen anything. Just the glowing red eyes.

"Then calm down and say it again," Derek said.

"Say what, that I'm not lying?" Jackson asked, unable to think clearly.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything." Derek said, his mouth inches from Jackson's. "Slowly." Jackson could barely get the words out, but he knew that he had to.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying," he said, each word almost painful to utter. He glanced at Derek's eyes, but Derek was concentrating on something else, as if he were reading his mind. Derek pulled away from him, his face seemed satisfied. Jackson felt slightly calmed by Derek's slight change in expression.

"One more thing," Derek said, grabbing Jackson by his hair and pulling his head toward him, burying it into his chest. His fear returned in full blast, like a bucket of cold water hitting him over the shoulders. "You should really get that checked out," Derek said; Jackson could feel his warm breath hitting the back of his neck. It was almost soothing to the cuts, the first relief he'd had on them in days. He inhaled sharply and caught another strong sample of Derek's scent just as Derek released him from his grip.

He watched as Derek walked away, fading into the steam of the locker room. He stood there against his locker, shaking waiting for his nerves to return to him. Once they had, and his breathing returned to normal he slammed his fists against his locker and clenched his teeth. He couldn't stand that Derek had emasculated him yet again, made him feel like a weakling, in his own locker room. School was his domain, and Derek had made it his.

It was then that he realized what Derek smelled like; like the Something that had attacked him in the video store. He shuddered and started to get dressed.

'_This is all McCall's fault_,' he thought to himself, as he slid his boxers on. Ever since McCall had entered his life things had been getting more and more fucked up with each day.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Danny asked him in the hallway where Jackson was waiting, hoping to run into McCall and maybe terrorize him. Danny had been Jackson's best friend since middle school. He looked into Danny's face and saw that he had his concerned look on. Ever since Danny had come out to him he could tell that he'd had a little bit of a crush on him. It kind of weirded him out but it wasn't a big deal.

"Nothing," Jackson said, starting to walk away.

"Bro, come on you can tell me about what happened. You've been acting weird the past few days," Danny said, following his friend. "If something's wrong you can talk to me."

"Dude, don't be so gay," Jackson said, without even looking at Danny.

"Woah," Danny said, putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder and pulling him back to face him. "Not cool dude. What's that about?"

"Nothing," Jackson said, clenching his fist. His scratch was starting to sting again. "I just need… some time, dude," he said, trying to calm himself down. He turned and started walking away again, this time Danny didn't try to follow.

Later that night, Jackson had decided to practice Lacrosse out in the woods near his house. His parents weren't home because it was parent-teacher conference night so he grabbed some beers to take along with him. It wasn't long before he was drunk, and it became harder and harder to make his goal, a can he'd nailed to a tree.

He knew that if he had the juice that McCall was working with he'd be making these shots, despite how drunk he was. He wasn't completely gone, but it was getting hard for him to stand up straight. He took another shot at the can and missed. As the ball bounced against the tree he felt his rage boil up inside him. He grabbed the beer he was working on and threw it as hard as he could at the tree, a small bit of solace coming from the sound of the bottle smashing against the trunk.

He fell to his knees and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to be the best.

'_If I'm not the best then what am I?'_ he thought to himself, clenching his teeth. _'Not good enough for Lydia. Not good enough to be captain. Not good enough for my parents, not good enough for anyone._' He sat there on the ground, not weak enough to let himself cry, for a few minutes before deciding that he should probably get home.

He stood up, staggering a bit and started to walk toward his car when he felt some leaves crunch nearby him. He looked to his left to see what had made the noise.

It was Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson heard the crunch of leaves on the ground and turned to his left to locate the source of the sound. It was Derek Hale, standing only a few feet away from him, his clear piercing eyes staring right through him. The late night fog was puffing in and out of Derek's nostril's, lending him the appearance of a powerful, wild creature.

"What do you want?" Jackson slurred, emboldened by the alcohol he'd drank. "I'm not afraid of you, you know." Despite what he said the stinging sensation on the back of his neck reminded him that Derek was actually someone to be afraid of.

Before Jackson had even finished his sentence Derek had moved toward him with incredible swiftness, shoving him against the hood of his car, his muscular body hovering over Jackson's. Jackson felt his heart start to beat faster and his breathing become shorter. However, the alcohol inside him pushed him to feel more angry than afraid.

"Well you should be," Derek said, grabbing Jackson by the throat and shoving his head back. Jackson's torso was horizontal along the hood of his car, while Derek's chest loomed over his and his strong hand held him down by his throat. Jackson could feel the deep, slow breaths Derek took as his firm chest pressed against his.

"Go to hell," Jackson said, trying to sound tough. His body couldn't fight the emotions rising within him, or the hand wrapped around his throat, and his voice ended up cracking as he spoke. Derek smirked, and Jackson felt the rage flare up inside of him. Jackson clenched his fist and tried to take a swing at Derek, but his drunken state left him without coordination and he instead felt his arm fly through the cold air, not making contact with anything.

"Hey," Derek said. He grabbed Jackson by his jacket collar, lifting him a few inches off of the hood and slamming him back down against it. "Calm down. I just need to know what you saw last night." Jackson squirmed against Derek's grasp. Eventually his eyes met Derek's green ones, which seemed to be scanning his soul.

"I-I didn't see anything that night," Jackson slurred. "I told you before," I didn't see anything but the glowing eyes." Derek's eyes widened.

"What did the eyes look like?" Derek asked, leaning closer to Jackson.

"I-I don't know," Jackson said, becoming increasingly more frightened by the seriousness in Derek's voice. "Just… red, it was just a pair of glowing red eyes." Jackson shut his eyes, trying to will the situation away. He could feel his body shaking underneath Derek's muscular chest. As angry as his obvious vulnerability made him, he couldn't help but be afraid of the eyes and afraid of Derek.

"Hey," Derek said, his tone softer and much more sensitive. Jackson's eyes popped open, surprised by the change. "I know you're scared, but-"

"-I'm not scared," Jackson spat, trying to shove Derek off of him.

"But," Derek said, his firmness returning for a moment. "I can protect you," he said, leaning closer to the younger man. Jackson felt one of Derek's hands let go of his jacket and place itself softly against his chest, rubbing small, soothing circles against it. "Whatever you saw last night, I can keep you safe from it."

"No," Jackson said, his lip trembling. "I-It-"

"-Sshhh," Derek said, pressing a finger against Jackson's lips. "I can help you." Jackson closed his eyes, still unable to control his shuddering body. He felt Derek press his lips against his and his eyes popped open. He lay against his car, dumbfounded, while Derek kissed him Derek's tongue slid in and out of Jackson's mouth, and he was too do anything about it, and too surprised to even want to do anything about it.

"D-Derek, I-I'm not-" he started, trying to summon up his strength.

"It's okay," Derek said, pressing his hips against Jackson's and grinding against him. Jackson could feel Derek's erection through his jeans, rubbing against his own cock, and it felt huge; intimidatingly huge. He couldn't do anything but just lay there. He knew that he wasn't attracted to guys, or Derek but something about this situation made him feel safe. Maybe it was the firmness of Derek's muscles, or his calm, soothing voice but Jackson couldn't help but feel that maybe Derek was right; maybe Derek could keep him safe. He noticed that the pain in his neck was starting to drift away, as if the scratch were miraculously fading from his body.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Derek whispered into Jackson's ear. He felt Derek's hand slide into the front pocket of his jeans. After some rustling around Derek pulled his hand out of Jackson's pocket and held his car keys in front of him. "Come on, I'll drive."

"I-I'm not supposed to let anyone drive the car," Jackson said, not sure where that came from. He wasn't sure what was going on, but despite how much Derek scared him he knew he wanted to go wherever it was that Derek was going to take him.

"You don't have to tell your Daddy about it," Derek said, getting off of Jackson. "Come on."

Jackson was pinned to his seat as Derek sped through the woods. All of the trees passed by them in a blur, and if Jackson weren't so shocked by what had just happened he would have been shouting at Derek to slow down and reminding him about how expensive his car was.

"You should probably put your seatbelt on," Derek said, his gaze firmly concentrated on the path in front of them. "For safety." Jackson turned to face Derek and felt himself grabbing the seatbelt and clicking it into place as if Derek were controlling his body with his mind.

Within a few minutes they had reached their destination. They were stopped outside of a dilapidated, wooden house seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this?" Jackson asked, unbuckling his seat belt. He could hardly mask his disapproval at the poor condition of the home in front of him.

"This is my house," Derek replied, opening the door. "Come on, I'll give you a tour," Derek said once Jackson had gotten out of the car. Jackson's feelings of safety started to dissipate as they neared the house.

'_Jesus Christ, what the fuck did I get myself into?'_ he asked himself, the effects of the alcohol starting to wear away. _ 'Shit, he's probably a serial killer or something. He's gonna' rape me and then eat my body and-'_

"Hey, it's okay, you'll be fine," Derek said. Jackson looked up at the older man, astonished at his ability to read him so easily.

"Okay," Jackson said, nodding, following him to the entrance. Derek held the door open and Jackson carefully stepped past the threshold of the dark house, waiting for someone or something to jump out and grab him. Derek stepped inside next to him, draping his arm around Jackson's shoulder.

"There's no lights down here yet," Derek said, smirking through the darkness. "I'm, uh, still doing some renovations." Jackson nodded. "How about I show you the upstairs first?" Derek asked.

"Okay," Jackson said. Derek stepped forward, his arm still around Jackson and led the way up the wooden steps. With every step they took the stairs would creak, each noise filling Jackson with sober trepidation.

"So to the left, is my room," Derek said, leading Jackson to the toward the acknowledged direction. Derek pushed open the broken down remnant of a door and led Jackson into his room. Derek separated from the boy, stepping into the darkness of a nearby corner. Jackson heard a clicking sound, shielded his eyes as light erupted from the corner of the room Derek had stepped in.

"I thought you said you didn't have lights," Jackson said, lowering his arm.

"Battery powered lamp," Derek said, smiling.

Jackson looked around the small room. It was wooden, like the rest of the house, but everything in here was much nicer. The floors were polished for one thing and not covered in dust and debris, like the rest of the house. There were sharp white walls, with two black wooden end tables at the farthest end of the room. Inbetween the tables was a large, king sized bed which took up a large portion of the room. It had crisp white sheets, and soft, comfortable looking pillows. On the end tables were faded pictures of what he assumed were family members.

"Do you want to sit?" Derek asked, gesturing to the bed. Jackson nodded; he was still struck by how surreal the situation was to give any real answers. Jackson sat down on the bed, and rubbed his palms along his jeans; they were sweating. Derek sat down next to him and stared into his eyes.

"You okay?" Derek asked, his cold eyes taking on a sensitive feel for a moment.

"I-" Jackson started, but Derek interrupted his response with a kiss. Derek's tongue smoothly made its way into Jackson's mouth, exploring the newfound territory. He pulled away and Jackson shuddered as he exhaled.

Derek started to pull of Jackson's jacket. "You don't have to do anything you don't want," he said, putting a hand Jackson's thigh. Jackson nodded and closed his eyes. Derek's hand moved up closet toward Jackson's package as Jackson's shrugged his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket.

Derek leaned in to kiss him again, and Jackson felt the sharp stubble on Derek's face scratch against him. Jackson felt his own mouth start to respond this time, opening and closing against Derek's lips, his own tongue pressing against Derek's. He lifted his arms and pressed them against Derek's chest and felt the muscular pectorals of his strong protector.

Derek's hand was rubbing against his dick, which by now was hard, and he let out a small moan of pleasure. Derek's hand retracted for a moment as he pulled off his own jacket, tossing the black leather to the dark wood floors. Derek started to undo the button on Jackson's shirt, and Jackson felt the cool air hit the skin of his chest and his nipples start to stiffen.

Jackson reached for the bottom of Derek's soft T-shirt, and pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the floor. He leaned in for another kiss, feeling a warm safety in the comfort of Derek's touch. By now his shirt was fully opened, and Derek pulled the shirt from Jackson's arms with one hand. Derek's other hand was massaging Jackson's manhood through his jeans, while their tongues were battling for dominance in the space between their mouths. Jackson put his hands on Derek's body again, feeling the hard bulges of his muscles while their lips made smacking sounds.

Jackson heard a zipping sound and glanced down at Derek's crotch. He saw Derek unzip his jeans and start to pull out the largest dick he'd ever seen. It was thick, and too big for Derek to pull out while sitting down. Jackson took hold of Derek's jeans and helped him pull them off, eager to see how long the shaft would go until it reached tip.

Once the pants were off, around Derek's ankles, Jackson was staring open mouthed. His eyes made their way from the dense brush of dark pubic hair, down the long shaft of Jackson's dick, following the thick, bulging veins until eventually stopping at the pink head of his cock, which glistened with pre-cum. Derek's dick twitched and Jackson's snapped back to reality.

"How… how big is that thing?" he said, the playful veil of alcohol giving him the audacity to ask.

"Eleven inches," Derek said, a rare, full smile on his face. It was kind of weird, that someone could have such a huge dick and Jackson was a bit intimidated, not that he was usually interested in guys dicks anyway, but this one was fascinating to him. The feeling was akin to meeting someone who was seven feet tall or who had ridiculously large feet; it was the feeling of awe at the extremity of nature that had taken form in this person.

"What about you?" Derek asked, bringing Jackson back to reality again. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the thing.

"Uh, not eleven inches," he said. In all honesty, Jackson wasn't that well hung. He had a modest six and a half inches, not enough above average to brag about. Derek chuckled and took hold of his own cock, starting to stroke up and down the shaft, his pre-cum providing enough lubrication for the moment. He leaned in again to kiss Jackson, taking gentle hold of the younger boys chin while he jerked himself off.

Jackson's breath became short and loud as Derek's tongue started to slide down his neck, and his lips eventually started sucking on his shoulders, his collarbone and eventually his chest. He moaned when Derek repositioned himself between Jackson's legs, kicking off his pants, and his tongue started to trail the groove between his abdominal muscles. He could hear the sound of Derek's hand sliding up and down his own hard cock while his free hand started to unzip his jeans.

"Do you want it?" Derek asked. Jackson eyes were closed in ecstasy and he grabbed Derek's head, his fingers grasping the dark hair of the older man. He bucked his hips up, rubbing his package against Derek's mouth, only the thin, cotton layer of Jackson's boxers separating his hard dick from Derek's wet, eager mouth.

"Yeah," Jackson croaked. "Please."

Derek let go of his cock and pulled down Jackson's boxers and jeans simultaneously. He took the whole of Jackson's manhood in his mouth without wasting a second. Derek's tongue curling around the shaft, Jackson could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against the soft palate of Derek's throat. He started to pant, grabbing the back of Derek's head, he started to shove himself deeper into Derek's mouth, his eyes closed tightly as he stood up off the bed.

"Fuck… yeah," he moaned between pants. He felt Derek's deep moans vibrate around his cock as he slid it in and out of his mouth, the slick slurping complimenting the dry, friction sound coming from Derek jerking himself off.

Jackson could feel himself about to cum soon, not even minutes into the blowjob. This was better than Lydia or any other girl had been and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Derek's head deeper on his dick, and slamming his hips against Derek's face. He could feel a dull pain, creeping into his abdomen as his balls slammed against Derek's chin but he didn't care and couldn't contain himself anyway. Within a few seconds he had felt the pleasure building inside him radiate from his penis to his stomach and down his legs to his toes, causing them to curl. He felt himself blast his cum down Derek's throat, who gagged as Jackson's dick shoved itself as far down as it could. They froze there for a moment, Jackson's fingers pulling on Derek's hair, while the older man tried to breathe with Jackson's cock deep within his throat, little strands of saliva flying from his mouth with each heavy pant. Derek's hand was still working his own cock and Jackson felt a deep '_mmm_' noise resonate from Derek's throat as he spilled his seed only moments after Jackson had.

Jackson panted for a few more seconds, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see Derek pulling his dick out of his mouth, those crystal eyes staring up at him. It was then that all of his feeling of safety, and security, every feeling that made him think that this way okay started to fade away. Guilt started to creep through his body and he thought, _'What the fuck am I doing?'_ The feeling must have shown on his face because Derek stood up, his hulking body only an inch from his.

"Did you like it?" Derek asked. Jackson couldn't respond, he couldn't get his head straight. The pain was starting to return to the back of his neck. Everything was wrong; the lights were too bright and he felt lost in space. It was like the feeling of waking up from a very realistic dream. He glanced down at his pants which were around his ankles, Derek's huge, despite its flaccid state, cock shoving itself into his view. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them up, popping the button through the hole.

"Move, I'm leaving," Jackson said, shoving past the older man to grab his shirt from the floor.

"Jackson," Derek said, following the boy to the side of the bed where his shirt had landed.

"Shut-up," Jackson yelled. "Get away from me you sick fuck," Jackson said, shoving his open hands against Derek's hard chest.

"Hey, it's fine-"

"-No!" Jackson said, his voice getting louder. "I'm not fucking gay. I was just… I don't know, I was drunk and you confused me," Jackson said.

"Jackson," Derek started.

"Shut. Up," Jackson said, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and grabbing his jacket. He glanced down at Derek's dick, which was still out, hanging down against Derek's thigh. He shoved past Derek and made his way to the door.

He didn't know what to do, he was too drunk to drive safely, especially through the woods, but he didn't care. He just needed to get out of there. He needed to forget that this had happened.


End file.
